


Fu-ture-ama: a closer look at the mysterious demon scientist

by KathyPrior42



Category: Dragon Ball Online - Fandom, Super DragonBall Heroes, Xenoverse 2
Genre: Fu (Dragon Ball) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42





	Fu-ture-ama: a closer look at the mysterious demon scientist

Many years ago…  
Fu was once a purple baby who wore a diaper and a yellow hat with the symbol of the demons on it. He was a hybrid created by demons Towa, Mira, and Dabura. He had demonic powers, though he had the appearance of a Core Person.  
According to Dabura, he was destined to free the residents of the Demon Realm and eventually take Dabura’s place as ruler. Despite being seen as a tool by the three demons, it wasn’t uncommon for Towa to carry baby Fu on her back as they wondered across the barren landscape under the red sky. Fu learned how to harness his demon magic from Mira, including eventually mastering his Super Fu form. He additionally learned about science and technology, thanks to Towa. Towa. Towa also told him her stories about traveling through time and how fun it is to cause chaos in different dimensions.  
Even as a child and teenager, Fu wanted to become a scientist, rather than a ruler of the Demon Realm like Dabura wanted him to. Fu decided that his life’s purpose was to gather energy for himself and to observe warriors across time and space. 

 

Xenoverse 2  
Fu Appears  
The time bird wasn’t the one who arrived from the time chamber. It was Fu.  
‘Ooh yes! Manipulating history is so much fun!’ he thought has he observed the supreme Kais and the heroes interact with the demon king.   
‘But maybe I’m doing it too much? Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, I’m gonna absorb you now, cool?’  
“Bye bye!” called Fu with an evil grin as he pulled out his sword from behind his back. He held out his sword in front of him, which glinted. He then held it forward, while energy was absorbed into it in a flash of bright light.  
Fu smiled and vanished from the scene.

“What is that strange look for?” asked Chronia to the future warrior.  
“Are you okay?” Trunks asked.  
“Your coloring’s a tad off,” added the Elder Kai. “Is it safe to say you were just daydreaming?”  
“Listen up!” announced Chronia. “This isn’t something we can just laugh off! This is a real emergency, so pay attention! Time rifts…four new ones have appeared around Conton City.”  
“And the Time Patrollers are investigating these very rifts,” said Elder Kai. “They’re being affected by an evil energy. They’re possessed, that’s for sure. And whatever’s overtaken them is causing them to rampage immediately.”

The Future Warrior and the others went through a portal, only to find themselves in a cloudy space.  
“Curious? It’s completely empty!” Elder Kai exclaimed. “Hey, what’s going on?”  
“Whis, he created this space. It looks like a Hyberbolic Time Chamber,” said Chronia. “Be careful. This place is filled with the power of a god. You won’t be able to move unless you can control your energy.”  
“I know you can do it!” said Elder Kai who rambled nonsensically soon after.  
“Amazing,” said Chronia. “Do you know what this place is? It’s where Goku and Vegeta trained to reach Super Saiyan Blue.”

Up ahead, an unseen force was knocking past Goku and Vegeta around. Both of their hair was black.  
“Ow, ow ow! That kinda hurt!” groaned past Goku, rubbing his head. “I should expect nothing less from Beerus’ own teacher!”  
“Damn!” said past Vegeta. “One more time!”   
The two men got into offensive position.  
“Huh? That’s unusual, he shouldn’t be…Whis is here…” began Chronia.  
But the figure appearing from purple smoke wasn’t Whis at all.

“Oh no no, Vegeta! Your thoughts are all over the place!” said the light purple skinned kai hybrid in front of them. Fu pushed up his gold-tined round glasses, revealing his red eyes. He stood with past Goku and past Vegeta.  
“Wh-Who is that?!” asked Elder Kai.  
Fu turned to Vegeta and the future warrior. “Huh? Do my eyes deceive me or are you guys Time Patrollers? Well, well, so you’ve made it all the way out here. Guess I need to find a new place to experiment.”  
“The creature’s true form isn’t known to us,” said Elder Kai. “I think it’s fair to say he is the one behind all of these rifts.”  
“You have to defeat him!” urged Chronia to the Future Warrior. “Best him in battle so we can get the whole story!”  
“Okay, okay,” said the Kai. “Before you start flipping out, at least let me introduce myself. I’m not anyone suspicious. I am Fu!”  
“A suspicious person would say they weren’t suspicious!” claimed Elder Kai. “Just who are you, boy?”  
“My goodness, why are you getting your panties in a wad? We’re in the middle of a time rift,” said Fu. “It’s totally separate from the Book of the Beginning and End. In other words, we can change history however we like! Unlike before, of course.”  
Fu dodged the punches and kicks from Vegeta and the Future Warrior.  
“It pains me to say it,” began Chronia, “But he’s right. Any potential changes made here won’t…”  
Chronia gasped. “Wait a minute, how does he even know that? If I don’t suspect him before, I do now!”  
The Supreme Kais watched as the Future Warrior powered up to Super Saiyan Blue and launched a series of attacks against Fu.  
“You’re Fu, isn’t that right?” asked Chronia. “Can you hear me? You brainwashed the last crew we sent, didn’t you? Return them to normal!”  
“Ahh,” mused Fu. “So that’s why you came here…You may not believe me, but you see…I didn’t create this fun little time rift or do anything to your fellow Time Patrollers.”  
“What?” she asked in surprise. “Time out! What do you mean?”  
Fu looked at Vegeta and the Future Warrior facing him. “I mean, I can help you with this rift and the people you sent to look at it. And of course, all you have to do is help me out.”  
“Help you out how?” asked Chronia.  
“Hey!” past Vegeta interrupted. “How about you help us out by explaining who the hell you are!”  
Past Goku and past Vegeta flew over to the group.  
“First you interrupt our training and now you want a fight?” past Vegeta asked.  
“Ah, so you think you can take Whis on in a fight? You must be pretty tough.”  
Vegeta wondered why past Goku was dumb enough to think that Fu was Whis.  
“I have brought these people here to assist you with your training,” Fu assured.   
“Oh is that all?” past Goku smiled. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”  
“I’ve been itching for a fight all along!” added past Vegeta. “Let’s stop wasting time and get started!”  
Fu teleported uncomfortably close to the Future Warrior. “Obviously, I’d just like us all to be on the same page.”  
Past Goku launched himself at Vegeta, while the Future Warrior raced after past Vegeta.  
“Well, then, I’m not gonna hold back!” called past Goku, who went Super Saiyan.  
“I’d like to see you keep up with me!” taunted past Vegeta, who was also in Super Saiyan form.  
“That Goku and Vegeta mean business,” said Elder Kai referring to the past Saiyans. “Ooh no, this could get ugly!”  
Fu laughed under his breath as he watched the Saiyans fight their counterparts.  
“You…what are you up to?” Chronia demanded. “Answer me right now!”  
“Ah ha ha! Well, you see…I was hoping to change history by meeting Goku and Vegeta before they unleashed their impressive Super Saiyan Blue powers. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but as it turns out, it was actually pretty boring. Luckily, I’ve got a better idea!”  
Elder Kai was lost in concerned thought. “Hmm…haven’t a clue what he is plotting and we need to find out. You’re going to have to fight.” Elder Kai was speaking to the Future Warrior, but they were already holding their own against the other Saiyans.

Bulma’s voice rose from Whis’s staff. “Hello? Hello? You there, Whis?”  
“What in the world?!” shouted Elder Kai as he heard past Bulma talk.  
“Her voice seems to be coming from Whis’ staff,” mentioned Fu. He wondered closer to the staff and spoke into the black sphere on top. “Hey Bulma! How can I be of service?”  
“I’ll tell you how, put Vegeta on the line NOW! I know he’s over there!”  
Fu flinched at her loud yell. “With the way you’re yelling, you might as well be on speaker phone. I’m sure Vegeta can hear you quite fine as it is!”  
Past Bulma spoke to past Vegeta. “Just how long are you planning on training, Vegeta? Jeez! You’re supposed to take Trunk’s to the amusement park today, remember?”  
Past Vegeta sighed loudly in annoyance.   
Past Bulma continued. “He’s really looking forward to it! So get your Saiyan butt back here right this instant!”  
“S-Silence woman!” shouted past Vegeta, secretly scared. “My hands are tied as it is! Tell Trunks we’ll go another day!”  
“That’s exactly what you said LAST time! I’m not letting you get off the hook again! If you don’t hightail it back home now, I’ll turn all your beloved training machines into glorified toasters!"  
This time, past Vegeta was truly frightened.  
“Argh! I can’t believe this! Fine! We’ll revisit this matter, understand?”  
Past Vegeta, still in Super Saiyan form, flew off into the distance.  
“There he goes,” said past Goku. “Man, Vegeta sure is a softie for Bulma.”  
“This Vegeta doesn’t seem entirely himself either,” said Chromia.  
“What am I gonna do? I was supposed to take Trunks to the amusement park today?” asked Vegeta to himself. “O-Oh! I just remembered some important business! I’ll be heading back myself!”  
Vegeta flew off into the distance as well.   
“Now wait, just one,” said Elder Kai. “He’s gone! A real mystery, these Saiyans.”  
The Future Warrior fought the past Goku.  
“Talk about a dramatic drop in numbers,” Fu mentioned. “I guess we’ll have to continue this solo with Goku.”  
Fu then spoke to past Goku. “Would you look at that? Your power’s skyrocketing!”  
“Heh it ain’t nothing,” said past Goku. “Just thought a little more would push us to the next level!”  
Elder Kai then became relieved. “Oh, it seems they’ll safely be able to awaken their Super Saiyan Blue powers!”  
“Vegeta up and leaving was a bit of a left turn, but hey! Now history’s back on track!” said Chronia.  
“Hah!” Fu scoffed. “That’s so boring though!”  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” yelled Elder Kai to Fu.  
“Now that their power is so perfectly raised, let’s see what happens when they’re bathed in strong blutz waves!” Fu said excitedly.  
“Blutz waves?” asked Chronia. “Like the ones you’d find in a full moon?”  
Chronia gasped at Fu. “Ah! No! Stop!”  
But it was too late.  
Past Goku screamed in pain as his body began to transform. Waves of energy flowed from Fu’s hands as he aimed it at past Goku. But instead of going Great Ape, past Goku transformed into Super Saiyan 4.  
Past Goku spoke in a lower, manly voice in his new form: “This power’s like nothing I’ve ever felt! Guess this is what it’s like to be a god, eh?”  
The SSJ4 Goku and the Future Warrior appeared to be evenly matched.  
“No, no, no!” cried the Elder Kai. “That’s entirely the wrong transformation!”  
“Oh no,” said Chronia. “If that’s the transformation they learn, we’ll never be able to correct history. Don’t just stand there. Do something already!”  
But the Future Warrior was already pushing Goku back, while the Elder kai remained where he was.  
“Because you’re definitely going to need it!” said Fu to the Future Warrior. “You see, you’re about to take on two Super Saiyan 4s! Ha ha ha ha! Twisting up history is literally the best thing ever!”

Soon enough, the Future Warrior was faced with Goku SSJ4 and Vegeta SSJ4. 

“Stop this right now! We’ll never be able to repair this rift if you don’t!” pleaded Chronia.  
“Quiet, quiet, just watch!” Fu said, brushing the matter aside. “Look, the changes in history that other people make don’t do anything special. But I, on the other hand, I can absorb energy from the ones I make!”  
Fu had revealed his not-so-secret motive.  
“Seriously?!” Elder Kai yelled in shock.  
Fu grinned and pulled out his sword. Soon, the energy obtained from the Future Warrior fighting Goku and Vegeta had been absorbed into the blade.

Soon, the Future Warrior and Vegeta were back in the glass time chamber with Fu.  
“See? The rift is gone, right? That’s ‘cause I absorbed some energy. You’re welcome.” Fu continued. “The people who got brainwashed, they should be back to normal now too. Wow, this really is so much fun!”  
Fu then got uncomfortably close to the Future Warrior. “Man, I just want to learn every little thing there is to know about you. Color me amazed.” He observed the warrior as if they were an interesting specimen standing in front of him.  
“Look, I know we just met and this may be a bit forward, but can I have some of your blood? Just a little bit! A little teensy drop! No? That’s a shame.”  
The Future Warrior glared and stepped back, creeped out.  
“Uh oh, look at the time, I’ve gotta go,” said Fu. “Perhaps you would wanna come with me? No pressure whatsoever, okay maybe a little pressure. I’d really love to study you.”  
“Hey!” called Chronia who came racing over.  
“Oh well,” said Fu. “I’m pretty sure we’ll meet again soon. Until then! Later!” Fu then teleported away.   
“Argh no, he got away!” Chronia seethed.

 

Back in Time Before the Cell Games…  
Cell in his perfect form stood in the center of his created stage, arms crossed. “How tedious. Nine days is far too long to wait.”  
“Hey, how about a little skirmish now?” asked a voice.  
Cell turned around to find Androids 17 and 18 facing him.   
“Well look who it is…” Cell glared at his opponents. “I don’t know where you came from, but you might want to think twice about challenging me now.”  
Cell continued. “This is ridiculous. I have already absorbed you both and achieved my perfect form. However, I’m happy to do it again.”  
“Whatever,” said Android 17. “It seems Goku is still alive in this timeline.”  
“Excellent,” said Android 18. “We can finally complete our objective after all this time.”  
“Is that right?” Cell asked. “Well then, let’s have ourselves a little fun and get this party started.”

Fu watched the battle from a distance.  
“Huh, so a fight that wasn’t supposed to happen…will. I guess it’s better than nothing.” At the very least, he could get a little energy from the experience.  
“But, it’s not enough! No, no my friends. That’s why today, we’re going to have a very special guest!”  
Fu put his hand out in front of him, feeling the fabric of reality. A dark swirling vortex was created and out popped Android 13. All three Androids were surrounded by dark energy and possessed by some demonic force.  
“Listen up,” said Android 13 to Cell. “My sole mission is the destruction of Goku, nothing more. You hear me?”  
“Ugh,” said Cell in disgust. “Another old model. From one to the next…So be it. You can help me kill time until the Cell Games begin. Let’s make it interesting. I shall take all of you on at once. This is going to be a lot of fun.”  
The battle began shortly after Vegeta and the Future Warrior landed besides Cell. Both of them didn’t want to team up with Cell, but they had no choice. If Goku were killed by the 3 Androids, then history would be drastically changed.  
Which is, of course, what Fu wanted to happen.  
The Future Warrior powered up and began to fight Android 18. Cell took on 13 and Vegeta charged at 17.  
“It seems this is occurring several days before the Cell Games,” stated Elder Kai.

 

Fu: “Aw you want to fix this? For real? But then I won’t get any energy! I’ve gotta be honest here, you’re no fun. Well I guess it’s on to the next. Buh-bye!”

Fighting Super Buu and Dabura

Fu: “Well now, let’s see how this one plays out.”  
(Brings in Videl from vortex)

Fu: “Don’t you worry about little old me! Focus on Buu. He’s the one who destroyed Earth, am I right? Not only that, but everyone in Kami’s Lookout too. He even absorbed your beloved Gohan.”

Fu: “Aww don’t worry! There were a few survivors. Have a look. You see?”  
Fu: “It’s two on one. I’ll tell you what, at this rate, even your dad’s extended life will be cut short.”

Fu: “Oh yeah you sure do. And I can lend you a hand!”  
(Fu holds out his hand possessed Videl with dark energy)  
Fu: “So now, help her help me twist up a little bit of history!”  
Fu: “Aww you’re a cold cup of boring. I won’t get any energy that way. Oh well, I guess I’m wasting my time here. Bye bye!”

Goku Black, Zamasu, and Jiren  
(Fu brings in possessed Jiren and possessed Tapion)

Fu: “Simmer down. There’s no need to panic.”  
Fu: “Trunks is in a tough spot. We’d better give him an ally, huh? A really tough, really brave one.”

(People turned to stone by Dabura)

Dabura Battle

(Dabura is defeated by the Future Warrior)

Dabura: “Unbelievable. How could you be more powerful?”  
Fu: “Looks like it’s been a tough fight.”  
Dabura: “You’re late again, Fu.”  
Dabura: “Heh. You’re probably wondering just what or who Fu really is. Let me explain. You see, Fu is a unique mutant, made from the cells of Mira and my dear sister Towa. That makes him part of my family, my rightful successor to the throne! You understand why I altered so much history. It was all in the name of feeding him Time Rift energy.”  
He turned to Fu. “It’s time to do what you were created for! Use that energy to destroy these mortals and revive the Demon Realm!”  
But Fu wasn’t going to give into the wishes of his creator uncle.  
“Uhh, no way.”  
“What?!” Dabura bellowed.  
“I worked hard to get all this energy. Killing them with it would be a terrible waste if you ask me.”  
Dabura seethed and clenched his fists.   
Fu continued. “I want to explore all the possibilities, you know, experiment with it a little. Throw it on the wall and see what sticks.”  
“B-but we have to avenge Towa!” said a stunned Dabura.  
“Sorry, big guy, but I’m not interested in revenge…or Demon Realms. It’s really not my thing, catch my drift? I’m gonna do pretty much whatever I wanna do,” Fu declared.  
“Y-you colossal, ungrateful idiot!” Dabura screamed.  
He spat up a wad of spit that flew at Fu. Fu knocked it back with his sword and it hit the demon full force. Dabura had turned to stone…and Chronia was free from her energy prison.  
Fu: “Uh no. Now I’ve done it, haven’t I? But look, you set yourself up for this, old man.”  
Fu: “See. You had me all wrong. I’m not into fighting like the rest of you all. I was just playing around with this energy and stuff, and observing all you guys. You know, for science or whatever. Actually, I don’t care how history changes. As long as I get some energy out of it, when it’s all said and done. All these hopeless depressing timelines are a little dismal, don’t you think? Boy, you guys sure saw a lot of them huh? I think they should be changed for the better, don’t you? People should be happy. They deserve to be. If changes in history set the universe on a bad path, if things get gloomy and bad, I’ll use my energy to correct it. It’s a simple as that. There’s always a way. At least that’s what I think. So you just tell me what you want to know and I’ll look into it for you, sound good? You interested?”  
The Future Warrior would not be persuaded by Fu’s manipulative tactics.  
Fu spoke to the Future Warrior. “Truth is, you haven’t been the most cooperative people I’ve ever met, so I don’t have much energy to spare, I’m afraid. Here’s the deal, I’m thinking of making one more big change in history. Something awesome! You in?”

Fu: “Aw, I thought you guys were on my side. I really don’t like to get rough, but you’re forcing my hand.”

(Future Warrior battles Fu)  
Fu: “If we’re really going to fight, we need to do something special, right? Let’s make it interesting.”  
Fu: “Wait, how about this, if I win, I get to crack you open, drain your blood, and study every single atom of you, cool?”  
Fu: “Ha ha ha! Wow! You really are something else! I mean it. I didn’t think you’d be this tough! I wanna take samples of your cells…take them back to the lab and study you. Ha ha! Oh I better quit playing around. You might beat me!”

Fu: “Hah! Oh no you got me.” (creates illusion)  
Fu: “Oh well, I lost this time. I’m outta here for now! I’ll let you know if I can think of any good uses for my energy! Until next time! Bye bye!”

Alternate Fu Instructor Events

Fu: “Hey hey! Congrats on your latest change in history! That was your latest right? You do them all the time, yeah? Think you could do it again for me?”  
Fu: “Hey thanks! Wait, it’s starting to come back to me! I’ve got to keep working on my little invention! Not being able to retain all my memories is such a pain! Good luck out there! We’re gonna have awesome energy gathering adventures together! Best friends for life!”

 

Fu: “Hmm I thought it was strange that you were making eye contact. So you CAN see me? That’s funny, I thought I made sure I was invisible…eh whatever. I don’t mind if it’s you. So you’re headed to the next time rift? In that case, I’d be nice if you came with me to help gather some energy! Don’t worry! I won’t do anything bad, I promise! So what do you say?”  
Fu: “That’s music to my ears! Let’s get a move on!”

Fu: “Go rifting with me again?”

Fu: “Alright campers, looks like we’re ready to roll out. I have high hopes for you, my favorite little helper person.”

Fu: “Ah ha ha! I can’t wait! Seriously, I’m giddy. You better not let me down!”

Fu: “Hey, she actually gets it now? Eureka!”

Fu: “Hm, I see what you’re saying. Close, but no cigar. I’m not even doing anything that bad!”  
Fu: “Goodness, the little lady seems on edge. But don’t sweat it. I believe in you. Say, you’re not worried about changing history are you? Relax! Nothing bad will happen. Cross my heart and hope to die. For real, there’s no need to hold back. Change history to your heart’s content!”

The Cell Games

(Future Warrior joins the Androids against Cell)  
Fu: “You never know? Of course, I know, silly! I’m off to join these so called Cell games! I did happen to speak to a Time Patroller about changing this timeline.”

Fu: “And now you, since the Supreme Kai of Time officially approves, that means we can completely jack history up, let’s get messy.”  
Fu: “Naturally, I’d have you guys helping me. I can’t sit on the sidelines the whole time now can I? That’d be crazy boring. Besides, changing history with my own two hands will yield much more energy. I really dig energy, if you haven’t noticed.”  
Fu: “You follow all that, partner? If so, than buckle your seat belt ‘cause the fun train is ready to roll.”  
Fu: “Ow! Such savagery. But I guess a little collateral damage is to be expected with an experiment like this.”  
Fu: “I’m not going through the motions, you know? Believe it or not, I am fighting for real. Ah well. No time to whine. Let’s twist this timeline inside out!”

(Goku arrives)  
Fu: “Oh ho ho? Could this be the arrival of our very special guest? Not even I saw this coming! What great timing! I’ve gotta change so much more history and gobble up all the energy I can now!”  
Fu: “Ah ha ha! Sorry! Don’t worry, I don’t do anything bad!”

Fu: “A scientist one said, failure is the biggest part of experimentation. If we fail, we’ll fix it and try it again. I’ll use my notes to make sure we don’t screw up next time. I mean, that’s how science works. Go science!”  
Fu: “That so? Eh old people. They sure are set in their ways. At least the Time Patroller is behind me 100%.”

Fu: “Phew! Now that the loudmouths have vacated the premises, let’s get to harvesting some energy!”   
Fu: “Fascinating! That’s some power, I didn’t think it was possible, but I think you’re as strong as they say, Goku.”

Fu: “Everything? Hmm…I’d tire myself out. Let’s put a pin in that and come back to it later. How about this instead. Why don’t YOU show me everything you’ve got?”  
Fu: “Hm, I wonder what would happen if Goku were to bite the dust here? What would the androids do after they carried out their mission? Ever think about that? Would they lead normal lives? Or would they all be but destroyed from the epic fight? Wait no! The androids aren’t the same are they? Because they came from a different timeline. Maybe they’ll continue doing bad things? What would happen to Earth if they did? Any idea? Either way, history’s about to take a huge left turn and I, for one, am really getting a kick out of it!”  
Fu: “Fascinating. So that’s what happens, huh? Oh well, that’s fine by me! I’ve changed history again and, frankly, that’s all that matters! Right? And scene! That’s a wrap for this episode! Help me again next time, ‘kay? Bye bye!”

 

Fu: “Hm? Right, right, so you can see it, eh?”

Fu: “Don’t sweat it. I relied on you plenty too. Thanks for the help!”

Fu: “That’s what I’ve been saying this whole time! I’m not a bad guy. I’m having a hard time getting anyone to realize that.”  
Fu: “Totally. Now get to work!”

Fu: “Heh heh. I’ll never get used to the fact that you can see me. How’re you doing that, by the way? Maybe I should extract your blood… for science of course. Aw, what am I saying? Snap out of it, Fu! Gathering energy takes priority now! The time rifts await. You’ll come too, right? Right?”  
Fu: “That’s why I like you! You have your priorities straight! Let’s do this!”

Fu: “Hey there! Ready to hit up the time rifts one more time? Let’s go, go, and GO!”

Fu: “Here I am! Heh heh, just kidding! Be there in a sec! Get excited!”  
Fu: “Let’s go!”

Dabura and Super Buu  
(Future Warrior joins with Videl and Buu)

Fu: “Alright, alright, let’s look at how this one plays out.”

Fu: “Don’t you worry about little old me! Focus on Buu. He’s the one who destroyed Earth, right? Not only that, but everyone in Kami’s Lookout too. He even absorbed your beloved Gohan.”

Fu: “Don’t worry! There were a few survivors. Have a look.”  
Fu: “It’s two on one. I’ll tell you what, at this rate, even your dad’s extended life will be cut short.

Fu: “Ah yeah you do, and I can lend a helping hand.”  
(Possesses Videl with dark energy)  
Fu: “Twist history out of shape with her, would you?”

Fu: “Don’t be such a square! The fun’s about to begin! Do me a favor and stick to spectating.”

Fu: “Ah ha ha! That’s the spirit! Now get out there and do some serious damage.”

Fu: “I have an idea. Let’s try something wild, and take out Vegito amidst the chaos. What do you think?”  
Fu: “Taking out a guy that strong would create a massive distortion. It’d be amaze-balls!”  
Fu: “Oh? Come on, you never know until you try. Fine, Dabura and Buu it is, for now.”

Fu: “Ooh now there’s an interesting thought! Why didn’t it ever occur to me?”

Fu: “Whoa, whoa cool your jets. I’m just voicing my observation that history can be changed in such a way. I didn’t say I’d do it. I would never let Buu snack on my precious partner here.”  
Fu: “Uh oh. If I take any more punishment, Buu’s going to be absorbing me next! Oh but wait. As I recall, putting up a barrier right before will protect me from assimilation. That would allow me to study Buu’s cells from the inside! It’s the chance of a lifetime!”  
Fu: “Oh, but I forgot that I don’t like pain, injury, and the like. Hmm, what to do.”  
Fu: “Wa ha ha! Wow oh wow! You’ve really tied history in knots, you know that! I wonder what will happen now that Buu isn’t part of the story. Any ideas? Will the God of Destruction get to eat his pudding, instead of fighting Goku and all the cool stuff that followed? Buu might not get reincarnated, either. Poor Goku will probably be super sad about that.”

(Goku does not become a Super Saiyan God and thus did not fight Beerus. Goku is sad that he does not train Uub. Uub doesn’t take part in the tournament nor the fight against Baby. Majin Buu does not enter into any of the tournaments.)

Fu: “Yup I could keep going and going, but first, I’ll take the energy from this change. I look forward to our next play date! Bye-bye!”

Fu: “Hey how’s it going? We made it, partner! The final rift! You’re gonna love this one. I know it already! Ooh the excitement! C’mon, let’s get –a –rifting! Welcome, buddy! Ready to go rifting? That’s the spirit! Come on, let’s go!”

Fu: “Aw the last one? Already?”  
Fu: “It looks like this s the last one. Help me get a ton of energy from it, okay?”  
Fu: “What? You want to capture me?! Seriously? How I’m still the bad guy in all this is a mystery. You wouldn’t capture me right? Right? You wouldn’t do that!”

Fu: “Whew. I’ll still have time to escape from this. Needless to say, that’s a relief.”

 

Goku Black and Zamasu

(Future Warrior joins with Tapion and Jiren)

Fu: “Ideals. Justice. Eh, too abstract. All I care about are experimenting and extracting hard data! I trust you’ll provide me with some grade-A high quality goods.”

Fu: “Oh don’t mind me. I’m just a dude living in the world. Enjoy yourselves! Make all the mess you want!”  
Fu: “Owie. Hey, not bad. Maybe you are gods after all. You’re giving me quite the workout. I could be biting off more than I can chew here. I’m gonna need the other three to be more proactive.”  
Fu: “Aw nuts. He found me!”

Fu: “Ha ha ha! Aw, I’m going to get so much energy from this! This has been the best day…or week…Who knows anymore! I get giddy just thinking about all the stuff I could do with this energy! I should maybe start a list or something.”  
Fu: “Huh? What do I even want? Does it even matter? That’s a wrap. Domo arigato.”  
(With the gods defeated, Future Trunks and Mai get to live in their own timeline.)

 

Fu: “You call this a welcoming party? That’s stone cold. I guess we’d better check Conton City, huh?”  
Fu: “Oh okay, I know who did this, so obvious know. Man, he’s so brutal. If he’s not here, then I’m going to guess he is probably at the Time Vault! Let’s make our way there!”

 

Dabura Battle

 

Dabura: “Fu, you are an embarrassment to demon kind. I had no choice but to kill you and take that energy for myself.”

(Future Warrior fights Dabura and the demon king Demigra)

Fu: “What’s up? Ah, you’re jumping into a time rift! Did something happen? Care to invite yours truly? Heh heh thanks! We’re definitely one of the good ones. I can’t come right away, though. You go ahead! I’ll catch up with you later. Hey, you wanna jump into a time rift for me? I’ll be there in a second! Just wait for me inside!”

Fu: “Uh oh, now I’ve done it. But you set yourself up for this, old man. You had me all wrong. I’m not into fighting like the rest of you. I was just playing around with all this energy and observing all you guys. I don’t care how history changes, as long as I get some energy out of it. But hopeless timelines are a little sad, don’t you think? You guys saw a lot of them. I think they should be changed for the better. People should be happy! If changes in history set the universe on a bad path, then I’ll use my energy to correct it. There’s always a way. At least, that’s what I think. So you just tell me what you want to know. I’ll look into it for you!”

Fu: “Hey buddy o’pal! Heh he, isn’t friendship grand? Let’s celebrate, by hitting up a time rift! What do you say? Just the person I’ve been looking for! C’mon bud, let’s go! That’s the way! Final battle, here we come!”

Fu: “Whew, I almost died of boredom. Ready to have some fun? Okay then! Party time! Whoo!”

Final Battle  
Fu: “With all your help with my changes, I was able to snag a lot of energy. Heck, I even got some to spare, thanks! I had a ton of fun, and you really helped me out. You know what, I think that makes us friends, doesn’t it?! Alright, I’m gonna go home, relax a bit, get in my zone, and think of a good way to use this energy. Don’t worry, I won’t do anything that’ll make life hard for you! You can trust me, right?”  
(Goku arrives)  
Fu: “Ah lame. Are you here to take me out? You gonna off me?”  
Fu: “I’m actually glad I’ve got you here to protect me! Now show him what you’re made of!”  
Fu: “Anyway, I’ll just take this opportunity to head out. It’s a shame I won’t get to analyze you. I mean for science. But there’s plenty of time for that! Bye bye!”  
Fu: “Hey now, this isn’t supposed to happen! I need you to buy me enough time to escape! You’re the only one I can rely on! I mean, that’s what friends are for, right?”

 

 

 

Super Dragon Ball Heroes  
“Goku! Vegeta!” called Mai, a black haired girl who was running to them in a hurry. Her voice sounded urgent.   
“Hey, Mai!” said Goku in greeting as he sat up.   
“Please come with me! Trunks has vanished!”  
“What?!” both men asked.  
“Vanished?” asked Goku.  
“The future Trunks was supposed to come to this world for training,” mentioned the Supreme Kai.  
Just then, a figure stepped out of the shadows. “I’ll fill you in.”  
He was a lavender skinned Kai who wore big round glasses and had white hair. “My name is Fu. I’m a friend of Trunks.”  
“His friend?” asked Vegeta, not believing a word.  
“Trunks has gotten mixed up into something terrible,” Fu stated. “Right now, he’s on the Prison Planet.”  
“Prison Planet?” Goku asked.   
“How do you know that?” asked Vegeta, crossing his arms.  
Fu smiled. “Don’t look so angry! My friend’s in trouble! Naturally, I investigated. They say that dangerous criminals from throughout the whole universe are gathered on the Prison Planet. If we don’t hurry, Trunks will be in danger!”  
Fu raised his finger and vanished.

 

Goku looked down to hear Fu laughing out loud.   
“Fu?” Mai asked.  
“That’s the Saiyans for you!” he exclaimed. “Two Son Gokus! I’ve got my hands on a pair of super interesting specimens!”  
“Cut the crap!” yelled Xeno Goku, firing a blast at Fu. He casually swatted it aside and it exploded behind him.   
“I know what you were thinking,” he said.   
“What?!” yelled Xeno Goku.  
“You were trying to break through this space with both of your kamehamehas, right? But it’s useless, useless!” He wagged his finger at them mockingly. “Still impressive of you to think that up on the fly. I’d expect no less of the Time Patrol!”  
“Time Patrol?” Mai wondered.  
Xeno Goku turned to his counterpart. “I’m the Son Goku from a different dimension than yours. My job is catching dimension-crossing evildoers.”  
“Wow, you’re a good guy!” beamed Goku.  
“You seem quite knowledgeable about this planet,” mentioned Vegeta to Fu.   
“Naturally. The Prison Planet is a testing grounds I created. I gather strong warriors from various times and places and have them battle…forever!”  
“Strong warriors, huh?” said Goku.  
“Red guy,” said Fu to Xeno Goku. “You got captured on purpose so you could investigate this place, right?”  
“You lied to us!” declared Mai. “Is Trunks really here?!”  
“Trunks has done the unforgivable. Though a mere mortal, he travels freely through time and space! That’s why I’m making him pay the price! Besides, I knew that if I brought him here, I could use him as bait to draw you in, too!”  
“You’re terrible!” shouted Goku.  
Fu wagged his finger. “Wrong! I’m not terrible; I’m amazing!”   
“Where’s Trunks?!” Vegeta demanded.  
Fu rose into the air. “Find him yourselves! Oh, but even if you do, you’ll still need to gather seven special Dragon Balls to escape from here!”  
“Dragon Balls?” Goku asked.  
“This,” said Xeno Goku, pulling out a one star ball from his pocket.   
“You’ve got one?”  
“He gave it to me.”  
Fu continued. “The remaining six are in the hands of other prisoners. They’re all strong, so it won’t be easy! Now, let’s start the experiment!”  
“Fu!” Goku yelled as the trickster Kai vanished.

In a lab, Fu was lounging on his floating chair, observing the battles on a large domed holographic screen. Several other monitors showed Trunks, King Cold, Goku and Vegeta.   
“Well then, the actors are all assembled,” Fu said with a grin, his glasses framing glowing white circles in place of his eyes. “The most interesting experiment in the universe can finally enter its main phase!”

Fu turned around and grinned evilly, his eyes as red as Cumber’s.   
“Oh, your turn won’t come until a little later…Evil Saiyan.”  
Cumber powered up, his eyes a blank white. 

Cumber powered up in a flash and a burst of red and black energy shot out from the top of the volcano prison. In an instant, the boulder on top exploded, his prison, no more. Fu watched the scene from his monitor and laughed while clapping his hands.

“Evil Saiyan, you’re the best!” Fu then leaned back and said, “I’m glad I brought you here!” 

 

Vegito powered up and his hair and aura turned blue. Sweat formed on Trunks face as he struggled to free himself from Cumber’s grasp. Cumber raised his left arm and oriented his palm to the sky. A black ball of energy appeared and grew redder and larger by the minute. Vegito flew at Cumber just as Cumber released his dark energy sphere. He flew inside the bomb toward the purple center. The power briefly tuned the whole sky red. The ball then exploded in a great flash and the ground below burst apart.   
Back inside his lab, Fu watched with fascination and amazement. “It’s really heating up now. Their fight’s great!” He clapped his left hand on his knee and chuckled. 

 

Meanwhile, Fu was clapping in his observing room, enjoying himself.  
“Excellent Saiyans!” he cheered. “I’ve been waiting for such an incredible fight! More! Fight More!”

 

“More, fight more!” Fu said, in a frenzy. Just then a red light flashed on the warning system and a beeping sound rang through the room. His monitor showed the sky nearly broken and the chains with deep cracks in them.  
Fu frowned and seethed. “I didn’t tell you to go so far!”  
He smashed his fist at a screen in anger. “You guys only need to give me energy.” He pushed up his glasses and he glared with his red eyes. “Guess I’d better teach you that.” 

Goku landed on the ground and wordlessly fired his Kamehameha. It had no effect on the Great Ape, who had raised his hands to block the attack. Cumber raised his right fist at Goku as Goku flew forward… only for a blast of purple light to intercept the fight. Goku slid back and took heavy breaths.  
Fu was hovering in the air with his arms crossed. He looked like a disappointed teacher about to discipline a bunch of troublesome kids. His skin was lavender and his white hair was tied back in a ponytail. Yellow pants covered his legs and a black muscle shirt covered his chest.  
“You’re…” Goku started.  
“Fu!” Vegeta finished.

Fu landed on the ground and stared at Cumber.  
Cumber growled and some glass shattered, revealing a hole of outer space.  
“Hey, don’t break it!” scolded Fu.  
Cumber growled louder. ‘Don’t bark orders at me!’ Cumber thought. “You, huh?”  
“I’ll rein you in,” said Fu.  
A purple wand of energy appeared in Fu’s left hand. Fu’s irises turned yellow, his pupils white, and sclera red. In this stance with a black aura of ki surrounding him, he looked demonic.   
“What?!” yelled Vegeta.  
Fu flipped his purple energy weapon in the air. “Mix and bound!” Fu chanted.  
The white sphere of light turned into tendrils and flowed into Fu’s raised wand. Fu landed safely on the ground, crossing his weapons.  
Blinded by a searing pain, Cumber felt himself shrink and his power wane. Without the appearance of the “full moon,” his Great Ape form shrank. Soon, he was back in his base form.

He launched himself at Fu, but missed. Cumber grew a shadow tail where his tail used to be.  
“Wow!” said Goku.  
“How did he do that?” asked Trunks, referencing Fu.  
“Okay, resume the fight,” stated Fu.  
“Then I’ll fight you!” exclaimed Cooler, aiming a ki blast at Fu. Fu vanished before Cooler could hit him. “No way!” he spat. “You guys are the only ones who are fighting!”  
“What’s that bastard planning?” asked Vegeta suspiciously, referring to Fu.

 

Large cracks spread across the ground, Fu looking on in fear. His lab was now demolished, his monitors broken and the room in disarray.   
“I can’t do my experiments like this, can I?”  
He noticed something metal on the ground and picked it up.  
“Who…who did this?!” he demanded, crushing the metal object in his hand. There was no way he would let his hard scientific work go to ruin. 

 

 

Fu appeared and looked at the red sky and a red shadowed planet in anger.  
“So the seal’s come undone?”  
“Fu!” called Trunks.  
Fu looked down at the Saiyans. “You guys, huh?” The pieces of the chains floated in the dark sky.  
Fu rounded on them in anger. “You’re the ones who smashed my laboratory!”  
He powered up and his eyes turned black.  
“So you’ve come huh, Fu?” asked Xeno Goku. “Well you’re plan’s all over!”  
“You guys have gone too far!” replied Fu, putting his hands on his hips. “Now my plan’s kaput!”  
He pulled out a staff and his purple energy weapon.   
He crossed them into a red glowing X. His sclera turned red and his power rose up. “Here’s your punishment!”  
He shot a blast of black light at the Saiyans, both of them getting into defensive positions. The other Goku was still unconscious.  
Goku’s white hand twitched. The Super Saiyan 4 warriors protected themselves by crossing their arms, then turned to face Fu.  
“You can still move?” asked Fu with a crazed grin.  
“Capturing you…” said Xeno Goku as he powered up,  
“…is our mission!” added Xeno Vegeta.

 

Yellow lightning flashed across the blood red sky. Columns of volcanic magma shoot out of the rocky landscape in several places. Fu avoided the Saiyan’s attacks while Xeno Goku dodged a swipe from Fu’s staff, which sliced in a red arc. Xeno Vegeta dodged Fu’s purple weapon.  
Fu stood posed to fight, with a red moon in the background. In the distance, a shadowy figure came into view. It was Cumber. He wasn’t finished yet.  
Xeno Goku stared in surprise. He was certain that the Kamehameha had finished him. Vegeta, Trunks and the others covered their eyes from the dust.  
“Haven’t you had enough yet?” asked Golden Cooler.   
“Fight…” said Cumber. “Fight me!” As a Saiyan, Cumber could never have his bloodlust fully satisfied.  
“What?” asked Fu.  
The heroes, Cooler, and Fu blocked the dark energy discs that Cumber fired.  
Fu looked at the red moon and grinned. “Well that’s great. Looks like I achieved my objective. They will revive soon. Things should get even more fun from here! You have my thanks, Saiyans!”  
Fu sliced his weapon and staff at the same time, creating a purple tear in the fabric of reality. Fu disappeared through the X shaped portal.   
“Why you…you’re not getting away!” Cooler yelled, racing after him.  
But the clever Kai already had.  
“Oh no!” cried Xeno Goku as the portal closed after Cooler had just made it through.  
“We’ll deal with Fu later!” said Xeno Vegeta to Xeno Goku. “First let’s get Trunks and the others out of here!”

 

Meanwhile, Fu was enjoying himself in his new lab; a beige round building hidden in foliage near a waterfall. He sat in his chair and glanced at the screens, replaying the battles in Universe 11.   
“So great! Everyone is part of my experiment, I don’t want this to ever stop!”  
He pushed up his glasses, mischief gleaming in his red eyes. He looked at another screen. “Now…you will enter the game.”  
The screen revealed the metallic face of Metal Cooler, his eyes red, and black sclera surrounding his left eye.


End file.
